


Under the kitchen light

by chweddori



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chweddori/pseuds/chweddori
Summary: Wherein Vernon found his happiness under the kitchen light





	Under the kitchen light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been itching to write anything verkwan and gyuboo related, However, this is my first time and its completely unedited, so dont expect. 😔
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY DOES NOT IN ANY WAY CLAIM THAT THE SHIP IS CANON. 
> 
> Inspired by Vernon and Seungkwans instagram posts many weeks ago!

Seungkwan scrunched his nose while scrolling through the comments section on his ig post. Everyone is back at it again speculating that somethings going on between him and Vernon. He looked over at the latter and saw him playing with bookeu, his sisters new puppy.

Everyone was going crazy over his caption on his post. "Perfect lighting+Delicious food+@chwenotchew=💯" Mingyu even commented asking where he is and Vernon just replied saying he included the name on the caption. He laughed.

This happens each time, he will post anything related to Vernon and fans will start commenting such things which he clearly understood. Same goes for Vernon, he just have no idea what the latter feels about it.

They never talked about such thing anyway, it seem to be a topic they've both been trying to avoid, too fragile, vulnerable, almost like a harmful topic they never dared to touch, Seungkwan thought it's just fair, given the fact that this happens with other members too, and so he shrugged the thought away.

"We should get going" Seungkwan said.

Vernon looked up at him, smile from playing with bookke still plastered on his face. "What time is it?"

"Almost 5. We have practice tomorrow morning."

"Yeah right" Vernon got on his feet, and bid his goodbye to the puppy who tried to follow him. Seungkwans sister got the dog before he can.

"Bookke likes me" Vernon said while grinning. They were heading outside to fetch a cab. It's a calm and chilly afternoon. And Vernon is wearing his gray jacket and black beanie while Seungkwan is sporting an all white jacket and cap.

Seungkwan laughed. "yeah. Which is unlikely because you tend to scare puppies off" he rolled his eyes.

"hey i just try to play with them!" Vernon is still showing his gummy smile.

"Well its a little too excessive, you start to scare them away by barking at them" Seungkwan laughed at the memory. It was the first time they met Coco, Seokmins puppy and Vernon decided its a good start to bark at him. Which scared the puppy off.

"WHERE DID YOU TWO GO!?" Mingyu said dramatically the time they set foot inside the dorm.

He has been looking for Seungkwan all day but instead he saw the latters post on instagram.

"Can you stop overreacting?" Minghao sighed looking up from the book he's reading to Mingyu who looks like a sad puppy. Obviously grumpy at how Mingyu disturbed his peaceful reading time.

"We just ate outside-"

"And spent time with your new puppy" Mingyu cut Seungkwan off.

"Yeah"

"I literally asked you yesterday if you'll be free today. You said yes." Mingyu pouted. "I want to eat on the new ramen place Jun and Jeonghan went to the other day"

"I went to check on you at 11am and you're still asleep! Maybe if you're awake you would have been able to go with me instead even if it isnt on that ramen place right" Seungkwan said mockingly and rolled his eyes.

Mingyu has always been like this, Seungkwan and him were like cats and dogs, they usually argue but at the end of the day they're each others go to.

Seungkwan has been too busy arguing with Mingyu to even notice how Vernon slowly walked past them heading to the room Hoshi and him shares.

Vernon flopped down on his bed with a sigh, not noticing how Hoshi is following him with his eyes.

"Mingyu is whining again" Hoshi started.

"Yeah"

"He was looking for Seungkwan all day. He said they will eat at this ramen place, no one wants to go with him though, everyone had plans" he laughed

"Mhm" Vernon just hums in return, suddenly feeling too tired to even come up with a decent reply.

"You ok bro?"

"Yeah, just... a bit tired"

"You dont seem just tired tho."

"How did you say so?" Vernon looked up to Hoshi, his elbows rested on his pillow.

"You went out with Seungkwan. Isn't that a good thing?" Hoshi sat up from his bed, now facing Vernon. He's wearing a black sweater and red pajamas. "He's even the one who asked you out."

"Not like he have a choice anyway" Vernon said as he lay on his back facing the ceiling instead.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... he had no other choice, since everyone had plans and Mingyu was still fast asleep at 11 in the morning. You know how he is" Vernon looked at Hoshi "And im the only one available at the moment. So he asked me instead. Its better going out with someone rather than going alone right" he laughed but there's no humour in it.

"Im sure that's not how it is. He wanted to go with you thats why he asked you."

"You dont know that." He sighed. "Its not like I just assumed things. That's what Seungkwan literally told Mingyu. That Mingyu would have been able to go with him instead if only he's not such a sleepy head."

Hoshi seemed to be at loss for words. He doesn't know how to explain it but he's pretty sure that's not what Seungkwan meant by it. The latter would more than willingly spend time with Vernon and everyone knows that. Before he can say anything else there's already a knock on the door.

The person slowly peeked his head inside the room, it was Mingyu, he's now wearing joggers and a jacket "The dinner is ready. You guys should come and eat while its hot"

"Yeah" Hoshi said while standing up. He looked over at Vernon who already sat up. "You heading somewhere?" The question was directed at Mingyu.

"Oh, yes by the way, Seungkwan and I will eat dinner outside. We're going to that ramen place I've been talking about. You guys want anything?"

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Hoshi looked at Vernon. Mingyu dont seem to notice though.

"Nothing really" Vernon gave him a small smile.

"Im fine with anything. Just make sure to get me something when you get back" Hoshi said while already walking to the door.

"I should have known you wouldnt say no." 

"You asked okay! Just go leave and come back immediately with something" Hoshi pushed Mingyu away. Looking back at Vernon whose emotions he cannot read.

***  
They just finished going on tour so the following days has been easy and chill for them. Their schedule is not full, they just had one performance the other day and thats about it. It's basically their time for themselves, either to rest of go out to eat somewhere.

"Seungkwan asked why you've been avoiding him." Wonwoo asked Vernon once they're inside hiphop units van. They're still waiting for Mingyu and Seungcheol to hop in. They're on their way back to the dorm after eating dinner out with the rest of the group.

"But im not avoiding him." Vernon said innocently.

"We both know you do." Wonwoo smirked. "He was pretty upset about it i guess. He said you two were out together yesterday and everything was pretty good but now you're ignoring him."

"Im not avoiding him." Vernon furrowed his eyebrows. "I just dont like talking to him."

"Isnt that the same thing?"

"Not at all. I-" Vernon was cut off by a laughing Mingyu barging into their van.

"Seungkwan tripped himself on the stairs. He's so dumb sometimes" Mingyu said while wiping an invisible tears below his eyes.

Wonwoo gave Vernon a knowing look. "Why did he trip?"

"He was on his phone while going down stairs." Mingyu said.

Seungcheol got into the van as well and they went off. The set up went on for days. Seungkwan trying to talk to Vernon and the latter not so subtly avoiding him. And it was driving Seungkwan insane.

Seungkwan was lying on his bed thinking about what happened throughout the whole day. Vernon ignoring him in the morning, afternoon, and even while eating dinner, basically Vernon just ignoring him the entire day again. It has been almost a week since this happened, he mostly only had Mingyu and Seokmin to tag along with since Vernon is obviously avoiding him.

He looked at his phone to check the time and it's already 3:27 in the morning. No wonder why he feels hungry. He wants a late night snack. It's against his diet and not really healthy to eat at this time but he does it anyway. He got up and headed to the kitchen.

He poured himself some cereal and milk and sat on the stool by the counter. He was about to eat when he saw Vernon approaching the kitchen as well, the latter turned back when he saw Seungkwan.

"Hansol" Seungkwan softly called.

"Yeah?" Vernon turned back and headed to the kitched. He grabbed himself a bowl and poured cereal and milk.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Seungkwan asked after a long silence.

"No. Why would I?" Vernon smiled.

"Did I do anything you didn't like?" Seungkwan asked.

"W-what? No" the latter laughed "What are you even saying"

"You know what? I dont know where I stand with you" Seungkwan said while looking at his cereal. "One time you're sweet the other times you act so annoyed with my existence."

"Im not annoyed with you. I will never be, why are you thinking this way kwannie?" Vernon said softly.

"You've been avoiding me for days! Right after we went out and eat together and even meet my younger brother." Seungkwan said and Vernon couldnt help but smile at how the older boy referred to bookke as his younger brother.

"It's not like that. I just dont want to get in between you and the person you like" Vernon sighed, a sad smile crept on his lips. "If I'm always around you I'll take up the time which is supposed to be for him right."

"What? Who is the person I like? I dont like anyone. How can you get in between yourself? I just dont get it?" Seungkwan asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Come again?" Vernon said, he clearly heard what Seungkwan said, and that's why he wants it to be clear.

"What I'm saying is avoiding me is non sense and I dont get it"

"No. You said how can I get in between myself. What does that mean?" He asked, a smile already showing on his face.

"W-what" Seungkwan flushes, he clearly understood what Vernon is asking him. He just doesnt know how to get away with it.

"I was jealous of Mingyu." Vernon said "Because when we got back from our date you told him that he could have gone with you instead if only he wasnt sleeping"

"Date? I-its okay for you to call that a date?" Asked flustered Seungkwan, his face are all pink.

"Boo Seungkwan is that what you all heard? And yes thats a date?"

"Oh. Its just because Mingyu asked me to eat outside that day I didn't mean it that way. I just... what I meant is he could have tagged along with us if he wasn't asleep. Because I actually didnt think you would say yes to my offer you know"

"Why would I say no? Kwan, it's you, I could never say no to you? I'd gladly spend all my time with you and you don't even have to ask, and no I dont want Mingyu to tag along. I told you I'm jealous. You're always with him."

Vernon looked at Seungkwan and sighed. He still dont get it does he? He just doesnt want to assume. So he stood up and walked around the counter in front of Seungkwan. The older boy looked up at him as he held his face.

"I love you kwannie." He smiled. "I have been for a while now. And im sorry for being a coward."

"I... i love y-"

Before Seungkwan even knew it, Vernons lips was already on his. "I love you so much" Vernon said which gave Seungkwan a smile on his face.

"I love you too Hansol"

They kissed again and this time it's longer, Vernons lips started moving, his lips soft and his kiss full of love. It wasn't under the moon, or sunset, or anything romantic. It was in their kitchen at 4 in the morning with just a small light on, where he found back his happiness, and Vernon wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached up to this part then thank you very much! Leave a comment below on what you think about this one shot! I would very much appreciate anything💗
> 
> AND I have a new verkwan one shot! Please check it out


End file.
